


Viking Jazz

by zleznjiyh



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zleznjiyh/pseuds/zleznjiyh
Summary: Jane is in New York City (center of the universe) and when times are shitty she takes a long overdue vacation. Instead of watching football games on a Sunday she goes to a small club in Brooklyn to listen to Viking jazz.Maura is trying to end her weekend on a positive note. Hearing one of her favorite up and coming bands are playing in Brooklyn she sets out for a night lost in a perfect meld of Scandinavian folk and jazz blend.





	Viking Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what they look like. I’m going to try to write something that just gives you mostly setting and dialogue. How you read it, how you interpret their facial expressions and situation is entirely up to you, how annoyed or sweet Jane can look and how sexy or innocent Maura can react. Try to put yourself in their shoes and how you just know how falling in love feels like.  
> Just an experiment.

The smoky room was small and the people sitting in it were cramped at the small tables strewn across the room. The bar, if you could call it a bar, was a rich dark wooden color, the music coming from the impossibly small stage lingered softly in the room. The lightning low and the band young. She was sitting in the corner, she liked it there, wall to the back and a perfect view of the venue. Perfect view of the clientele. Perfect view of the woman she’d been eyeing. She was there alone. The dress she wore looked tailored. The glass of wine she was drinking was a bold red and when it touched her lips it turned them from pink to red. The girl in the corner couldn’t be more different. A local beer in her hand, her other hand in her jean pocket. She wore a solid colored t-shirt and the casual outfit was rounded off with well-worn, white Adidas Superstars. Her hair collected in a ponytail, she didn’t want it to be in her face tonight. She lightly tapped her foot to the beat, this group was good. Viking-jazz-whatever, whatever that was. Sounds bad ass though, ‘viking jazz’. The girl in the dress was on the move, the bar her target. More wine. Her beer was nearly done so she got up and made a beeline for the spot on the left of the girl in the dress.

“How’s the wine?”  
“I’ve had better but for the price class it’s in it’s very good.”   
“I see. Do you like the band? Never experienced viking jazz before.”  
“It’’s very refreshing, incorporating traditional Scandinavian folk with experimental jazz, the arrangements are original and the musicians skilled.”   
“Wow, you know a lot about this, I usually watch football or Sundays but I got curious.”  
“I lived in Europe in my teens so I visited a great amount of countries. The Scandinavian ones were fascinating.”  
“Europe huh? Cool. I, well, _we_ only visited Paris once when I was young but most of our vacations were in the US.”  
“I love France!”  
“I bet you do. I’m Jane.”  
“You don’t have to bet, I just told you. I am Maura.”  
“Alright, no betting. How about you join me at my table?”   
“That would be very enjoyable Jane, lead the way.” They sat down at the corner table with fresh beverages and turned their attention to the stage again. The first set was nearly over so they just sat in silence taking in the music. As soon as it was over they continued to chat.

“Tell me Jane, what do you do when you’re not listening to jazz?”  
“That questions is so loaded but if you must know, I’m a detective. One of Boston’s finest. You?”  
“Boston? And what brings you to New York City?”  
“I needed a little air. I have a lot of time off to take. So I took it.”  
“It’s needed sometimes. Vacation. But New York really isn’t a good place for air. Too much smog.”  
“I know. Just an expression.”   
“I am a medical examiner.”  
“Then we’re compatible! I mean, professionally...”  
“I suppose. It’s interesting you live in Boston, I just sent in an application for a job there.”   
“Better than what you have here?”   
“It’s a chief position so yes, better than what I have here. And it will give me motive to move ‘home’:”  
“Home? Didn’t you say you used to live in Europe?”   
“I was born in Boston. Spent my first years in that city.”   
“Parents make you move?”   
“Partly. Enough about me. Tell me, why New York?”   
“Hey bossy pants... Alright, those family vacations I was telling you about? Most were to the city. A lot of Pop’s family lives here.”  
“Family.”   
“Plus, it’s a short trip. My brother and I were never good on trips. Couldn’t sit still.”  
“Oh, you have brothers?”   
“Yeah, two. Frankie’s a beat cop and Tommy... He’s Tommy.”   
“Black sheep?”   
“The darkest shade. Look, they’re coming on again, want another glass?”   
“Oh, could you? Thank you!” Jane went to the bar as the band began play. Getting back she sat down and just soaked in the atmosphere, the company and the music. This was just what she needed. Exactly what she needed.

The second set ended and it was getting late, even for a vacation. Jane got her coat and they set out for the city center. The small club was located in Brooklyn, near the famous bridge, so they set course to the nearest subway station.  
“I’ve never walked across the Brooklyn Bridge before, would you like to join me?”  
“I do have work tomorrow but honestly, I don’t want this night to end just yet.”  
“I... I’ve never been one to actually talk about whatever but I feel so comfortable with you. Odd.”  
“I would love to walk the bridge with you Jane.”  
“Thank you Maura.” They changed course towards the bridge. The night was a crisp spring night, just chilly enough to warrant a jacket.

“Are you cold?”  
“A late night stroll wasn’t in my itinerary today so I didn’t bring a jacket.”  
“Here, take mine.”   
“No, you would get cold instead!”   
“I insist, this stroll was my idea after all.”   
“Thank you.” Jane slipped the jacket onto Maura’s shoulders.

“Looks good on you.”  
“I do prefer a more tailored fit  but this is fine for its purpose.”   
“Woah, you really just speak your mind.”   
“I see no point in dancing around the obvious and half-truths make me itch.”   
“Itch?”   
“If I try to lie I get rashes. I nearly fainted once.”   
“Damn. How did you discover that?”   
“I never lied growing up, never needed to. So when I tried to tell my parents why Bass’ shell was blue I got the most horrible rash and just told my parents what happened.”   
“Bass?”   
“My tortoise. Had him since I was four.”  
“So why was his shell blue?”   
“I had snuck into my mother’s studio and, unknowingly, Bass snuck in with me. I picked up a can of paint and dropped it right on him when he startled me.”   
“Aren’t those things slow and noisy?”   
“He was quite small so he didn’t really make much noise. Still doesn’t. Poor Bass, had paint on his shell for years, couldn’t get it off properly.” Jane laughed. They were nearing the end of the bridge and the end of their night together.

“Jane, would it be too forward of me to ask if you want a nightcap at my apartment?”  
“Before this turns into more I just have to say something. When I saw you at the club I thought you were beautiful,  but as soon as you started talking I found out you have an equally beautiful mind.”  
“I must admit too, I saw you eyeing me. I wouldn't invite you unless I feel comfortable with you.”  
“Lead the way.” Maura hailed a cab, gave the driver her address and off they were. They arrived at a complex at the edge of Central Park. The city was illuminated and the constant sound made it easy to understand the moniker of the city that never sleeps, sidewalks nearly as busy as during the day. The doorman opened the door for them coupled with a soft hello. .The lobby was modern yet tasteful and Maura steered them towards the elevators.

“The penthouse?! I thought you were and M.E., they must be paying you very handsomely to be able to afford this place.”  
“I am a medical examiner yes, but this penthouse belongs to my parents. They are rarely in town so I can use it as I wish.”  
“Your parents must have a lot of dough.”   
“They are well-off. Would you like a drink?” They had made it inside, the elevator took them to a door that led to a hall. The living room was sparsely furnished but the walls were full of art. Silence settled in as they settled in on the sofa. As it was a three-seater they took an end each and got comfortable.

“You said your mother has a studio, is this her art?”  
“No, mother would never display her own art, it’s not becoming of an Isles.”   
“Wait, you’re an Isles? Like Constance Isles?”  
“That is my mother, yes. Have you seen her work?”   
“Yeah, my Ma dragged me to this art thing last month, apparently you mother was part of it.”   
“I do recall her saying something about Boston, she does love to organize gallery showings.”   
“Cool. Do you see her often?”   
“No, she travels.”   
“I wish my mother would travel... a lot. So, how long have you been working in New York?”   
“5 years, 3 months and four days.”   
“You are something, aren’t you?” Throughout their conversation they had managed to scoot closer to each other, now nearly touching. Like magnets, drawn towards each other. The lights seemed to have dimmed the last minutes and that last drink dimmed their minds. Gravitating toward each other Jane tilted her head slightly as Maura did the same. A small, chaste kiss was all they managed before they were interrupted by a blaring phone.

“I am sorry, I thought I turned the sound off. Excuse me.”  
“I’ll still be here, take your time.”   
“Ma, please tell me it’s a real emergency for you to call me in the middle of the night during my vacation.”  
“Hello to you too, yes it’s an emergency. Frankie’s in the hospital, he stopped a mugging during his patrol, got shot. Vince didn’t want me calling you but it would be unfair if you didn’t know.”  
“Jesus, is he ok?”   
“He’s in surgery, they still haven’t told me much.”   
“Shit.”   
“Honey, I know this is difficult but I just needed you to know. Frank’s out of town and I just...”   
“It’s ok Ma, really. I’m coming back as soon as I can.”   
“No! Stay in New York, enjoy yourself, if you’re still up it means you’re actually doing something, oh did I interrupt something, did you meet someone?”   
“Ma! You can’t just drop this on me and expect me to do nothing. I’ll check flights and trains as soon as I get back to the hotel.”   
“But your vacation- So you did meet someone!”   
“Love you, call you with details tomorrow. Bye.”   
“I love you Jane, We’ll talk tomorrow. Bye.” Jane let out breath she had been holding since the word ‘hospital’ had been uttered and sucked a deep breath down.

“Everything ok?”  
“Decidedly not, my brother’s in the hospital, I need to leave for Boston tomorrow.”   
“That’s horrible!”  
“Yeah, and Pop’s not in town so Ma called me since Tommy’s... Tommy. I’m so sorry I have to cut tonight short but-”   
“Arrangements have to be made, bags to pack, I understand.”   
“I really am sorry, I’ve enjoyed tonight more than anything, I wish... I wish I had more time with you.”   
“That’s very sweet. How about this, I call downstairs and let the portier arrange the travel bits so you’ll just need to pack in the morning. That gives us time.”   
“I... can you do that?”   
“Yes.” Jane took two steps to get close to Maura just to press a quick kiss on her mouth.   
  
“Do it. Where is the bedroom?”   
“Living room, right, second door on the left. Connecting bathroom.” Maura move toward the phone as Jane followed Maura’s instructions. If she was going to leave early at least she could go out with a bang.

* * *

Three months had passed since that night. The morning after that night had Jane in such a hurry they both forgotten to exchange numbers. It led to three months of Jane dreaming of Maura. She liked dreaming of Maura. Frankie had pulled through, but was in the hospitable for nearly a month before they allowed him to come home. Jane did her best to keep her mother company. But murders continued to happen and Jane knew how to hunt them down. The morning meeting she was attending for once ended on a different note than the usual get-to-work speech. Cavanaugh told his staff that they were getting a new co-worker down in the basement. The search for the new medical examiner had been taking longer than usual due to one of the applicants opposing the appointed. Jane had kept her ears away from any office gossip so when the lieutenant announced the name Jane wasn’t even listening.

“Rizzoli! Did you hear me?”  
Uh, no, Sir.”   
“You’ll be the one showing the new M.E. around the precinct, showing her our ropes.”   
“Why me Sir, because I’m a woman, that is bullsh-”   
“Cut it out, she asked for you by name.”   
“Oh. Ok? When is she arriving?”   
“Detective Rizzoli?” Jane almost spit out the sip of coffee she had taken after asking her question but managed to gulp down the tepid liquid. That voice belonged without a doubt to one Maura Isles. This was going to be an interesting day. A quick round of presentation and off they were to make a small round of the precinct.

“This is the District One Cafe. Shitty and expensive coffee but it’s close so...”  
“I’ll probably prefer a tea or coffee from my newly imported roaster and brewer.”   
“Come on, let’s get down to the morgue.”   
“I’ve already been there but I would like your input as to how I’m going to organize certain things.”   
“Sure.” Once inside the elevator Jane couldn’t help herself. The hug caught Maura off guard.

“I’m sorry. Not very professional of me, I know, but...”  
“But what Jane?”   
“I’ve... I’ve kind of missed you.” The elevator dinged to signal their arrival to their destination. Damn elevator. They made their way through the rooms and Jane provided Maura with suggestions and answered all of Maura’s many questions about how things were run before her arrival. Well back inside the elevator Maura fiddled with a ring on one of her right hand fingers.

“I’ve missed you too.”  
“You’ve...”   
“Yes. These past months have been less than... entertaining.”   
“Do you want to go for dinner? I understand if you’re busy with other things- I just thought it’d be nice.”   
“Dinner would be nice. Especially if it’s with you.”   
“Ok. I’ll pick you up at-” The elevator interrupted yet again. Jane’s phone went off and she gestured to Maura  that she’d pick her up at 8 as she answered her phone with her surname.

“8? Let me get you my address.”  
“Don’t worry, you’re in our database right?” Jane got back to her phone call and rushed to interrogation before Maura had a chance to answer, leaving a slightly bewildered doctor in the precinct entrance. Several officers stared at her knowingly, so much for keeping things quiet for now. Maura smiled politely before taking the stairs down to her new workplace yet again.

The clock crept closer and closer to 8. Maura paced in her kitchen, stopping to pet Bass on his shell. She hired professional movers and an interior decorator to put her house together so she couldn't keep herself distracted by tinkering with her possessions. Pacing around would have to do. She didn’t understand her nerves, she knew this was a very real possibility when she accepted the position. She knew Jane worked at that precinct and she knew that night three months ago meant more to her than her last three year. The doorbell rang. The doorbell rang!

“Hi.”  
“Hello Jane.”  
“We need to go kind of now, we’re on a tight schedule tonight Maura.”  
“Let me grab my purse and lock up.”   
“C’mon!”  
“I’m coming Jane!” Jane blushed at the memory that flooded her senses. Ushering Maura hurriedly into her cruiser she set off to their destination.  
“I wasn’t really sure what to do on such short notice until I remembered something Frost said. Do you remember the viking jazz band?”  
“How could I forget?”   
“Frost mentioned they were playing tonight. One night only in Boston. It started at 8 but I’m sure we’ll get in. I called ahead so at least we have a table. Corner table.”   
“Wonderful!”  
“They have food as well so the dinner part still stands.”   
“I look forward to it.” They made their way to the large club, everything about the place being so different from the club they played in New York. High ceilings and a large stage with almost equally large tables in front of it. The club had several smaller bars placed between the tables instead of the customary long bar at the back of the establishment. Each ‘island’ served different drinks, wines and beers. The club had a balcony going all the way around the room, stage left to stage right with stairs on one end of it. The balcony had a bar as well.

“Wow, a bit swankier than the first place. Hi, two for Rizzoli?”  
“It’s indeed bigger than the other club. Oh, islands bars!”   
“Maura, seems our table is up on the balcony, perfect view. I guess it’s a corner of sorts.

“Do they have a bar up there as well?”  
“Yeah, already checked.” They made their way up the stairs, place their food orders as well as drinks and  got to their tables. The band was about midway through their first set and the jazz was in full swing. The flute pleasantly permeating the air, the light drums keeping a swaying time, the guitar milling on and the bass walking heavily.

“I love how they have a female bass player. Not many females play double bass.”  
“I guess you have to be quite tall for one. They sound even better now!”  
“I think the sound system might be better here but I have to say, they have something going on, I can’t really put my finger on it...”  
“They are confident. More so than last time. Bigger stage, bigger crowd, I even saw a feature in the Globe!”  
“Confidence does a great deal to how people are perceived. Fascinating. I wonder if there are any studies on the subject.”  
“Ok, don’t go all scienc-y on me-”  
“I don’t think ‘scienc-y’ is a word Jane.”  
“Of course it is! You do scienc-y stuff, they do music-y stuff.”  
“Now, I _know_ music-y isn’t a real word.”  
“It is now doc. So tell me, do you play any instruments?”  
“Sadly no, then again, I was more a reading and painting type. Parental influences. I did dance though, mother insisted I learn the graceful art of ballet.”  
“Oh god, ballet, Ma made me go once, didn’t end well. I think I got out of it by managing to smack someone on the head while twirling around. Ma let me join a sports team instead, so I joined the first one that would have me?”  
“Hockey? Soccer? Baseball?”  
“Lacrosse.”  
“Where you any good?”  
“Varsity after a month. They like my aggression, believe me I had plenty of aggression.”  
“Impressive. And disturbing.”  
“Helped me get the baby fat off and evened out my mood a bit.”  
“I can’t imagine Jane Rizzoli with baby fat.”  
“I bet you can’t...”  
“Uh, so, do you play any instruments?”  
“I used to.”  
“I see.” The uncomfortable silence that had emerged dissipated as they enjoyed the music for a while. The band was playing a slow composition, lulling the club to a simmering calm. The staff came by with their food and refills.

“How did you know I would be able to show you around?”  
“I did my research after you left. I discovered the job I had applied to shared its work space with a decorated female detective J. Rizzoli. I do know how to use Google. And as soon as Dr. Pike had finished his nonsense claims about affirmative hire I got the green light to come aboard. I wanted to see you as fast as I could so I asked for you.”  
“Wow. All that from three details in my life. I guess you can Google anything.”  
“Almost. But I have always been partial to reading things from its source.”  
“Or talk to the source itself?”  
“Or talk to the source, you’re right.”  
“...Did you come across some articles concerning... Hoyt?”  
“I did.”  
“Do you have questions? I know the papers didn’t get details to prevent copycats but...”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I don’t know, I mean, if you Googled me you must have read some articles and seen some pictures and...”  
“This makes you uncomfortable. Him, I mean. The situation.”  
“Yeah, Hoyt was hell.”  
“Did you see a therapist?”  
“The mandatory stuff, yeah. I’m just... I don’t know, I don’t think I’ll ever fully heal. There’s an ache that constantly reminds me of him.” Silence. Too silent. The first set  was over they had missed most of it. They ate their food in the continuing silence.The band finished playing, the audience gave them their deserving applause, the band members nodded their head appreciatively toward the audience. The applause never seemed to end.

“I do agree with the audience, they were very good tonight, they have evolved substantially in just three months.”  
“I can’t believe you’re actually here, I’ve been in such a bad mood all summer because our time was cut short.”   
“Jane...”   
“No, wait, just let me finish. I have never felt this level of comfort with anyone. I mean, I actually want to talk about Hoyt with you? My therapist would’ve been elated.”  
“I will admit that I’ve been sulking since our encounter, and while I do blame Dr. Pike for the grave delay in getting to Boston, I blame myself for not reaching out sooner.”  
“Hey, don’t, that’s on me too.” They collected their things as Jane went to pay by the bar. They chatted about how they had been treating their colleagues and how much money they should spend on chocolate for them.

* * *

The Indian summer laid its thick heat in the late Boston afternoon. Time really does pass fast when the days are filled with murder and bliss. Maura had settled and integrated, but not without complications, well with the gang. Jane soon discovered Maura’s reluctance to any types of guessing or theorizing out in the field without properly examining the remains first. Maura soon discovered Jane’s hot streak and propensity for guessing. Jane would also go with her gut, whatever that meant. They had continued dating and courting but never moved to the level of intensity of their first night. Maura checked with office protocols and found nothing that would prevent them from pursuing an intimate relationship. Jane would always drop her off after dates, giving Maura a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. Jane would always leave their movie nights, never sleeping over, even in the guest room. After a long week the weekend finally came and all Jane wanted to do was catch up on her precious Sox but Maura had other plans.

“Why haven’t we slept together again? At first I thought you just wanted to court me, get to know me better, then I thought maybe there was some inter-office protocol but dispelled that as soon as I read them. My third thought was family. I have met your brother and been introduced to your mother. You never really talk about your father or other brother so I don’t know what to make of it.”  
“...You read the entire office-protocol?”  
“It wasn’t very long.”  
“I tried reading it once. Fell asleep.”  
“It’s common sense mostly. Though there was a clause banning office ‘sports’, whatever that meant.”  
“We get restless sometimes so we came up with-”  
“You are deflecting.”   
“Like a champ.”  
“Please tell me what’s holding you back.”   
“Ok, I can’t take your pout or puppy eyes, you have me on my heels as it is.”   
“Thank you. I’ll remember to use my eyes expressively in the future if that makes you talk.”  
“That’s cheating.”   
“I know, now please explain.”  
“My mother doesn’t know I’m gay. Frankie knows ‘cause he’s cool like that. I’ve just never had that talk with her and the longer I’ve put it off the less I want to tell her. She should get it by now but...” Jane ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. “She just doesn’t get it.”  
“How could you if you aren’t there to explain? I envy the closeness all you Rizzoli children have with your mother. She’s involved-”   
“Yeah, too much.”   
“Do you know how many times I’ve seen my mother since I graduated medical school? I saw your mother more times in the first three days at the precinct than I have seen my mother in 15 years!” Maura was visibly upset, tears threatening to spill over, fingers turning the rings on the hands. Jane took a cautious step toward Maura, her hand seeking to still those frantic movements. Taking Mauras’ hands in to her own, gently rubbing her thumbs seemed to calm Maura.

“I’m sorry your mother doesn’t appreciate how amazing you are. Inside and out. But you’re right, I don’t appreciate my mother’s involvement in my life.”  
“Talk to her, tell her. Please don’t let stubbornness stand in the way of us.” The ‘us’ hangs in the air, as shy and timid as it was spoken, small in a way Maura is not.  
“Don’t doubt this, Maura.” Jane gestures between them. “This is the best thing I have going for me. Nights are easier knowing you are there during the day.”  
“I can be there during the nights as well, Jane. All you have to do is let me. Or ask.” Jane’s car stayed in Maura’s driveway until morning.

* * *

“Hey Ma, you working the early shift today?”  
“Yes honey, why? Is something wrong? Did you and that Maura girl have a fight? You seem to get along so well with her, I’m glad you found a female friend.”  
“...Yeah, female ‘friend’. So could you come over to my place after your shift? I need to talk to you.”  
“Jane, you’re making me nervous, what’s going on?”  
“You don’t need to worry, Ma, I’m fine. I just really need to talk to you.”  
“Ok, I’ll swing by. Love you!”  
“Love you too, Ma.” Jane turned to Maura’s face. They were still in bed.   
  
“There, called Ma, I’ll talk to her later today.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Breakfast?”  
“Yes, I am hungry!” Maura put a robe on and headed down to the kitchen. She pressed play on a remote that lay on the counter, stating a soft flute track. Jane had come down after getting dressed, she needed to change, the boys at the precinct would tease her mercilessly if she showed up in yesterdays shirt.

“I could lend you a shirt. I have a couple in your preferred style.”  
“It’s common in any work environment to tease colleagues wearing the same thing two days in a row. I can only speculate, but the macho culture that surround police work will no doutb be even more ruthless in their teasing. Am I wrong?”   
“No, Doctor Isles, that was impressively spot on. Hey, is this the Viking Jazz group?”   
“Very good Jane, to think you almost didn’t come to that Sunday show.” Jane gave Maura a crooked smile.

“There you go, correctly identifying the group.”   
“It’s basically the only jazz group I know.”  
“Still.”   
“Shirts are in that massive walk-in closet in your bedroom?”   
“Master detective, I need lessons. Yes, left side of the closet, next to the pants.” Jane found a shirt, much softer than her own, but very much her style.

“This will do, the guys will definitely notice the upgrade... eh, she’s worth in.” Jane kept musing while changing, very much looking forward to see where this relationship would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this just kind of... ends. But it's been in my drafts for years and I'm bored so here you are.


End file.
